


【银土】集齐一个土方就能实现三个愿望

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M, 坂田银时 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: *土方生贺*银土向*无脑小甜饼
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 银土
Kudos: 15





	【银土】集齐一个土方就能实现三个愿望

——————

“土方十四郎生日快乐，来许三个愿吧”

土方十四郎夜半时分迷迷糊糊地听见一道声音响起，他后知后觉地拿起手机看了看，才发现正是凌晨零点零分，今天是自己生日，要不是被提醒，他都要忘了这码子事。他揉揉眼睛，发现面前是蛋黄灵，他被惊的浑身颤抖了一下。

“你真的是蛋黄灵吗？许愿？一般来说不是对着生日蛋糕吹蜡烛许愿吗？”

“真的呀，我是蛋黄酱的精灵，为了给土方庆祝生日才来的，别的小朋友都喜欢吃蛋糕，而只有你这么多年都坚持喜欢蛋黄酱，蛋黄灵太感动了，就决定给你举办对着蛋黄酱许愿的仪式！你要知道我们蛋黄灵的能力是超级厉害的，那些喜欢蛋糕的人对生日蛋糕许愿只能许一个愿望，而喜欢蛋黄酱的你能许三个，而且立马实现。”

“我就知道不喜欢蛋黄酱的人没眼光！等等，世界上真的存在蛋黄酱王国吗？不是蛋黄酱生产工厂那样，是真正的有精灵的蛋黄酱王国？”土方十四郎激动得浑身颤抖起来，他当初买光了蛋黄酱的行为终于感动了蛋黄酱精灵，既然世界上有蛋黄酱精灵，世界上也一定存在真正的蛋黄王国！

“是真的。”

“我的第一个愿望是去蛋黄王国！”

“好吧，土方还真是草率啊。我带你去…不是现在，你别激动，你先睡一觉，不然熬夜对身体不好，你醒来以后我就带你去蛋黄酱王国。”

蛋黄灵好说歹说，土方十四郎才不情不愿地躺回床上，闭上了眼睛睡觉。他的梦里是蛋黄酱流动的河流，是蛋黄代替太阳照耀世界，蛋黄精灵们开开心心地打碎鸡蛋，搅拌机器，制造蛋黄酱。

土方十四郎在一片草地上苏醒以后，才发现蛋黄灵没有骗他，他果然来到了蛋黄酱王国，天上是蛋黄发光发热，街上走着高矮胖瘦不一的蛋黄灵，店铺招牌上也是蛋黄酱图案，蛋黄酱像蛋糕一样开着专卖店，店里有蛋黄酱面包蛋黄酱饭团蛋黄酱芭菲。蛋黄酱精灵跟着他逛着蛋黄王国的街道，土方十四郎觉得很满意，他看着远方的高楼大厦，总觉得和自己想象的还是不太一样。“我以为会和童话里一样呢，原来蛋黄王国和现代社会也差不多吗？”

“童话都是十八世纪的人写的，但是现在已经是二十一世纪了，童话世界的科技也发展了。要不然生产蛋黄酱的效率太低了。”

“的确是这样，我更喜欢吃机器制造的蛋黄酱，话说蛋黄酱王国原来也有酒吧和电影院吗？总觉得好像和歌舞伎町差不多的样子。”

“蛋黄精灵也爱玩啊，蛋黄王国也要发展商业，哈哈，吃完蛋黄酱以后肚子饱饱的也想看电影喝酒和美丽的蛋黄精灵来一o啊。”

“蛋黄精灵和人都是差不多的啊，你说得对。其实来蛋黄王国，看见大家都喜欢蛋黄酱我就觉得很棒了，平时在屯所我都找不到同好，在这里能和蛋黄精灵一起吃蛋黄酱就挺好的。另外，我想到第二个愿望了。”土方十四郎遥遥一指饭店，“我有点饿，不如咱们来吃饭吧，我下一个愿望是，我想要五百万日元。”

“来吃饭哪用那么多钱啊！而且太多日元放在身上不安全吧？而且你也容易有不安全感吧？像以前五百万彩票那次一样。再说，五百万迟早有一天会花完的，你的愿望干脆改成买什么东西都不用付钱不是更好吗？”

“你说得对。蛋黄灵大人真厉害，什么都知道啊。”土方为蛋黄灵的无所不知感觉到佩服，同时在定食屋不用钱买下了两碗蛋黄酱盖饭。

“话说回来啊，你可是真选组副长，算得上是有特权的幕府高官，能享受到很多钱买不到的东西。而且你工资水平也不低，你也没有费钱的爱好，怎么这么想要钱？。”

土方十四郎挠挠头，他自己也没有琢磨过这个问题，他也不明白为什么，就硬着头皮答道“钱这种东西当然是越多越好啊，就算是什么都不想买，想象着自己有很多钱，走在街上就感觉很有底气。”

蛋黄灵意味深长地“哦”了一声，说“原来鬼之副长大人是这么一个没有安全感的人啊。”

“笨蛋，谁没有安全感啦！不要把我说的像青春小说里面的女主角一样啊。”土方话音刚落，定食屋的蛋黄大爷就把两碗蛋黄酱盖饭放在了他们两个面前，土方满意地吃了一口蛋黄盖饭，然后环顾四周，发现每个人桌子上都有一瓶蛋黄酱，说“果然大家都是以蛋黄酱为食啊，蛋黄精灵你怎么不吃？吃啊。”土方满意地看着蛋黄灵陪着他吃完了一碗蛋黄盖饭，然后打了个隔。“人果然是社会性动物啊，虽然说感觉和平时吃的定食屋好像没什么不一样，但是大家和我一样都吃蛋黄酱盖饭我就感觉很高兴。”

“你高兴就好。土方接下来还有什么想要干的呢？”

“当然是痛痛快快享受享受，老子如今买什么都不花钱，当然要爽一爽。”然后蛋黄酱精灵就跟着土方一起去看了电影，泡了温泉，土方感觉浑身每个毛孔都舒展开了来，只不过他总觉得有些怅然若失，他在享受这些的时候他最爱的人并不在他身边，就算是在蛋黄王国里随心所欲也总有遗憾。“我想到第三个愿望了，我想回去。”

“啊？土方，这里不好吗？”

“好是好，不过没有那个死卷毛啦，我怪想他的。”

“你这么说我就很感动了。”面前的蛋黄精灵脱下套装，原来根本不是什么蛋黄精灵，而是坂田银时，坂田银时掏出手机打了个电话“是源外老爹吗？那些全息投影可以取消了，对，多串君好像玩腻了啦，新花样？不，没必要。”坂田银时放下手机的时候，土方十四郎就眼睁睁地看着童话一样的蛋黄酱世界在他眼中一点点破碎颠倒，然后变回了普普通通的歌舞伎町。路上的蛋黄精灵也脱下头套，原来都是他熟识的人扮的，神乐揉着肩膀抱怨着“套装好闷阿鲁，蛋黄酱盖饭好难吃阿鲁。”

“难吃也没拦得住你吃了不少啊。”冲田总悟怼了神乐一句，然后对土方十四郎伸出手说“来吧，雇佣我陪你过生日可是要付出代价的，事先声明我收取的不是金钱，而是你的生———”

“这是什么恶魔啊！”土方十四郎忍无可忍。

坂田银时拍拍土方十四郎的肩膀，说“没事，不用付出生命，你就付上一笔钱把账结了就行，今天的费用都在你头上。给我钱我帮你去结账。”

“闭嘴！这是应该给我的待遇吗？你该不会就想蹭吃蹭喝才这样折腾我吧？”

是登势婆婆打断了他们的对话“真是的，快三十的人还闹个不停。歌舞伎町居民感谢土方先生平时保护江户的安宁，才答应配合银时一起表演的，不然单单一个银时未必请得动这么多人，今天的土方先生的消费当然由大家请客，权当生日礼物。”

“不逗你了，总之一句话。”坂田银时忽的一把把土方十四郎拉入怀中，然后轻轻在他耳边吹气说

“生日快乐。”

布尔玛需要跋山涉水凑齐七个龙珠召唤神龙才能实现一个愿望。

阿拉丁只有身处险境才能在童话世界中找到神灯实现三个愿望。

小朋友只有过生日才能在生日蛋糕前说出一个自己的愿望。

但是只要一个土方十四郎在，坂田银时就愿意为了他颠倒世界实现三个愿望。


End file.
